Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to locking-down a digital data processor remotely via a handheld communication device.
Description of the Related Art
Users of computers normally lock-down their computers to a safe and secure state at the conclusion of their workday or if they plan to be away from the computer for a period of time. Sometimes a computer user may unexpectedly find it inconvenient or impossible to return to the computer to perform the lock-down procedure when described. Alternatively, if the computer were stolen, it would be impossible to place it in a safe and secure lock-down state that would prevent the compromise of stored data and software.